Gex
Gex the Gecko is the main protagonist of the same-named titular series of video games developed by Crystal Dynamics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bubsy vs. Gex (Completed) * Gex VS Bug (Completed) * Gex vs Croc * Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal * Gex vs Vectorman (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Conker * Deadpool (Marvel) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Wild Woody * Mario * Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) * Bender (Futurama) * Rash (Battletoads) * Riptor (Killer Instinct) * Viewtiful Joe * Rayman * Spyro the Dragon * Scaler * Mickey Mouse * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gumball Watterson * Sly Cooper History Gex lost his father and his uncle to the cold embrace of death. Wracked with depression at losing his loved ones, Gex spends his days watching TV to cope with the emotional anguish, using the fortune his uncle left behind in order to continue surviving. However, Gex ended up powering the evil Rez, master of the Media Dimension by watching so much TV, who plans to take over all of TV, and by extension the world... intended to make Gex as his dimension's mascot. Gex now dedicates his life to thwarting Rez's evil schemes and protecting the world's peace, even becoming into a secret government agent in Gex: Enter the Gecko. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Gex the Gecko * Species: Gecko * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Secret Agent * Resides in: Maui, Hawaii * Favorite catchphrase: "It's tail time!" * Has the world's largest television Physicality Strength * Can defeat enemies roughly twice his size with a few swings of his tail **this includes Frankenstein monsters, triceratops', living taxidermy bear statues, trained army soldiers, anthropomorphic wolves and large metal robots * Every tail strike makes enemies visibly flinch in pain, no matter how big they are * Can destroy projectiles such as bullets and shurikens by swinging his tail at them * Can reflect certain projectiles, such as presents, bombs, and blue fireballs, with a swing of his tail * Can destroy large objects, such as plexiglass and giant dominos, with a swing of his tail * Can push large objects, such as barrels, cannons and stone blocks, around with ease * Outmuscles a professional wrestler Durability * Can take getting crushed by anvils, giant hammers and other heavy objects without much damage on his part * Can survive being set on fire or falling in lava, and will simply jump into the air with his tail ablaze, taking one point of damage, should he be lit * Can survive getting cut by a giant axe or a knife with only one point of damage * Can survive falling into acid with one point of damage * Completely shrugs off all forms of fall damage, taking absolutely no damage from falling great heights Speed * Is fast enough to react to, dodge, and outrun rifle bullets * Reacts to fireballs shot by the Tiki Brothers and Brain of Oz * Dodged powerful laser beams shot from Rez's eyes * Outran missiles * Can be increased with Superspeed Invincibility power-up Powers and Abilities Tail * Gex's main method of attack * Used in a spinning tail whip for the most part * Gex can use it as a spring to bounce * The bounce functions as an attack as well; capable of crushing enemies that get caught underneath it * Capable of defeating large enemies and reflecting or destroying projectiles Flying Karate Kick * Gex lunges forward with his foot outstretched * Used to cross larger gaps that a normal jump can't traverse * Makes him horizontally jump further than usual * Is just as strong as the tail attacks * All non-fire projectiles that hit him in this state are instantly destroyed Tongue * Used to eat flies to activate power-ups * Can be used to pull Gex onto a platform should he be close enough to grab onto the ledge * Able to latch onto power-ups or ledges Wall Climbing * Being a gecko, Gex can climb up certain surfaces Power-Ups * Are found in the forms of flies trapped inside small television sets * If not used, the fly will go away if Gex is attacked * However, if Gex is attacked while a fly is buzzing around him, the fly will act as a shield to defend him from taking damage for one attack Green Fly * Can be eaten to restore Gex's health Superspeed Invincibility * Grants Gex both invincibility to enemy attacks and a boost in speed * Lasts for one minute Jump (Grasshopper) * Allows Gex to jump much higher than normal * Can be kept until injured Whirlwind (Caterpillar) * Surrounds Gex by a whirlwind * Damages enemies if touched * Protects Gex for a short period of time Fireball Breath * Gex gains the ability to spit fireballs at the opponent * One fireball is powerful enough to kill a giant spider ten times Gex's height in one shot * Grants Gex a one-time shield that will defend him from one attack at the expense of losing the power-up Electric Breath * Gex launches three electric beams out of his mouth at once, each one going a different direction * Damages everything above, in front of or below Gex * Grants the same power-up shield as the Fireball Breath Ice Breath * An icy version of the Fireball Breath * Freezes enemies for a short period of time Feats * Defeated Rez and saved the world three times * Rescued Agent Xtra from Rez * Has traveled through many different worlds based off of many different genres of television * Defeated the Tiki Brothers by knocking them into their own pot * Electrocuted Mooshoo Pork to death * Turned into Gexzilla to fight Mecha-Rez * Defeated a professional wrestler and a giant Wizard of Oz head Weaknesses * Not too many options for close range * Long range attacks require power-ups that fade after getting hit Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gex Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reptiles Category:Secret Agents Category:Size Changers Category:Square Enix Character Category:Toon Force Users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants